Radiation detectors, such as gamma-ray detectors, for example, often use a scintillator material which converts energy deposited by a given type of radiation (e.g., gamma-rays) into light. The light is directed to a photodetector, which converts the light generated by the scintillator into an electrical signal, which may be used to measure the amount of radiation which is deposited in the crystal.
In the case of well-logging tools for hydrocarbon wells (e.g., gas and oil wells), a borehole gamma-ray detector may be incorporated into the tool string to measure radiation from the geological formation surrounding the borehole to determine information about the geological formation, including the location of gas and oil. Given the harsh operating conditions and space constraints associated with borehole operation, providing scintillator structures which are able to withstand relatively high stress levels and also provide desired operating characteristics may be difficult in some applications.